One Truth Big Fat Lie
by KRAEK
Summary: Kilbur, Wilbur's mysterious sister, is acting strange. Wilbur is getting suspicious of her. She isn't around most of the time and she hasn't hurt him in weeks. So when he finds out her secret, everything is put in jeopardy. Will there be a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello yourself and see how you like it. It's me, Kilbur, or, as I've come to be called, Huck. This is my first story in a while, and my first crossover as well. Sad face ******** the crossover is…er…crossing over with a movie that is not listed on this darn site. But oh well. Here we go—my first story in a while. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER ONE

"And class, lastly, I want to remind you that since summer is one week away, you must study your hardest. The finals are not the easiest tests, so make sure you study hard and pay atten—Wilbur!"

Wilbur Robinson's head shot up from his desk. "Whaa—what?" he yawned. "Oh. Mr. Watson. Sorry, I'm just a little tired." He rubbed his temples. The end of school was always the hardest for him. Not the schoolwork—no, the work was easy. It was paying attention that got him every time.

Mr. Watson—his history teacher—sighed. "Wilbur, please see me after class. I need to talk to you," he said.

Wilbur groaned. He didn't have time to stay after class. If he was late to Advanced Algebra _again_, Ms. Chang would bite his head off. He zoned off in thought. The next thing he knew, he was awoken by the school bell.

"Class dismissed," Mr. Watson said absently.

Wilbur sank in his chair as all the students around him gathered their things and left. As soon as the classroom was empty, Mr. Watson called him up. Wilbur stood up and approached the desk. He began with a sigh, "Look, Mr. Watson, I'm—"

"Wilbur, is something troubling you?" Mr. Watson inquired suddenly. Wilbur was taken aback. "I'm sorry for being so direct, but you seem to be slacking off more than usual."

Wilbur smiled jadedly. "Nothing's wrong, Mr. Watson."

"All right, then, Mr. Robinson," Mr. Watson pressed no further. "If you say nothing's wrong, I'll take your word for it. But if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

_Whoa, awkward,_ Wilbur thought as he nodded. With that, he turned on his heel and left the classroom. He sighed. He really didn't feel like going to Adv. Algebra. He leaned against the pale plaster wall and stared at the black lockers on the wall. Truth be told, something _was_ wrong. His sister, Kilbur, had been very distracted lately. She hadn't insulted him or tried to physically abuse him in weeks.

And that worried him.

Kilbur always used to love to sit on her butt till it went flat and simply do whatever Kilburs do. Now, every day, she'd go to the woods in the park and not come back for hours at a time. Wilbur, becoming worried at the lack of insults, one day said to Kilbur, "Hey, ugly. I bet I can kick your butt." And Kilbur just walked on by, head down, ignoring him.

Wilbur wasn't sure if it was just him noticing this, but even if it was, he considered it a problem. And Wilbur Robinson can solve any problem. OR so he thinks…

"Wilbur?"

A voice jerked him from his thoughts. It was Ember Sparks, the fire-mutant/ex-killer that he had befriended. She held a bathroom pass in her hand, and he noticed that it was steaming slightly. Heh. Ember always began to burn things when she was worried, upset, angry, distracted, jealous, delusional, or hyper, which she was frequently. This particular time, though, she was worried.

"Hi, Ember."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just Kilbur. I'm worried about her."

"That's not like you at all. You usually hate Kilbur. Doesn't she abuse you frequently?" Ember cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but that's the problem. She hasn't insulted me or physically abused me in two months. I'm worried. "

"That _is_ odd for Kilbur. Did you try talking to her?" Ember sat down next to Wilbur.

"I tried, but she ignored me. She was deep in thought about something. It's almost like she was in another world. I even tried insulting her twice—no, three times!" Wilbur held his head in his hands. He felt weak. Why did he even feel this way? Not being abused—that was great! So, why did he somehow crave it?

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, I see what you mean. Didn't you call her a stupid frizz-head in between classes a week ago, and she just walked by you as if you weren't there?" Ember pointed out.

"Exactly! Usually, if I said that, she'd grind my face into the floor and slam her books on the back of my head. Then, she'd get detention, blame me, then I'd get detention, and then we'd get into a fight, get grounded, then a week later, the process would repeat itself!" Wilbur threw his arms above his head in exasperation.

"That _is _true. You say this has been going on for weeks now?" Ember asked.

"Yep."

"When exactly did she start ignoring you?" Ember asked.

Wilbur thought for a moment, then said, "She started ignoring me the day after she cleaned the attic."

"Really? Do you know what she found in the attic? That could be vital in finding out why she's acting like this," Ember suggested. She could practically see the unused gears in Wilbur's head turning. If only he worked this hard in Algebra…

"I think she found an old DVD. I don't know how old it was. She managed to get it to play—it was actually in good shape—and since she watched it, she hasn't been the same," Wilbur said. He tried his hardest to remember what the DVD case looked like. He couldn't even remember what the name of the movie was!

_RIiinnGGG_! The distorted bell rang, signaling the end of eighth period. "Time to go home," Ember said, standing up, then helping Wilbur up. "Promise me, Wilbur," she said to him as the hallway began to flood with students, "promise me that you'll talk to her tonight."

"Okay," Wilbur nodded and Ember walked away. He gathered his books and put them in his locker. Then, he walked out of the school, pressing the button on his watch, activating his rocket sneakers. Rocket sneakers. He remembered when Kilbur first told him about them—how she explained what all the buttons on the watch did. He sighed and hovered into the air, rushing to his house on the hill. His house. Robinson Manor. He descended to the doorstep and opened the door.

Franny, his mother, was in the kitchen, making what looked like slugs. "Uh…mom…what the heck are you making?" Wilbur asked, temporarily forgetting about Kilbur.

"Pasta sprout casserole with white sauce," Franny answered brightly, stirring the pale, gooey concoction. Suddenly, a violent shake rocked the house. The white concoction sprang out of the bowl and attached itself to the ceiling, pulsating.

Suddenly, the smoke alarm began going off. "Oh, dear. Must be your father again. Wilbur, would you mind turning off the alarm and making sure he's alright? I'm going to try to get the casserole off the ceiling." Franny stepped onto the counter and began prodding the gooey, pulsing mound on the ceiling with a spork.

"That's something you don't see every day," Wilbur mumbled to himself as he punched a code on the pad on the wall. The alarm stopped and Wilbur ran to his dad's lab. "Dad? Are you okay?" he called. He heaved open the door and immediately regretted it, as a bunch of black smoke flowed out, launching him into a coughing fit. He shielded his eyes from the smoke and walked into the lab, waving his hand back and forth to clear the smoke in front of him. The air smelled of melted rubber.

"Wilbur? That's you, right?" Cornelius, his dad's, voice came out distorted and foggy through the thick smoke. "Turn on the fans, boy, before we suffocate."

Wilbur coughed, "Can do, dad." He wandered blindly for a couple minutes before running face-first into the wall. He ran his hand along the metal, eventually finding a switch. He pulled it downward and the loud whir of machinery filled the lab for a second, before quietly melting into the sound of giant fans. The smoke cleared up in a few minutes, clearing Wilbur's vision as well.

His dad stood in the middle of the lab, covered in ash. His hair was blown back and slightly charred. Black gunk rimmed his glasses and dirt and ash was smeared on his face and lab coat. A smoldering pile of ash sat on the table and burning rubber sat in chunks.

"Dad," Wilbur gasped, "what exactly were you inventing?"

"Something to turn rubber shoes into environmentally friendly fuel. I was testing it and—"

"It went boom?" Wilbur finished, smiling humorously.

Cornelius half-smiled. "Yeah. It went boom." He took his handkerchief and wiped off his glasses. "Now, Wilbur, would you mind leaving for a while? I have some cleaning up to do."

"Oh, yeah, but before I go, where's Kilbur?" Wilbur asked, suddenly remembering his dilemma.

"I think she's in her room," Cornelius said, beginning his long cleaning job.

"Okay, thanks," Wilbur ran to Kilbur's room, not pausing for a moment, even when his other sister Sierra ran head first into him.

"Hey, watch it, cheesebrain!" Sierra snapped.

"Not your best insult!" Wilbur called over his shoulder. He threw open the doors to Kilbur's room, which of course, she shared with Sierra. He was also shocked to find that Kilbur was not there.

"Wilbur, what are you doing?" Sierra said, appearing next to him.

"AH! How'd you do that?" Wilbur screamed.

"Do what?"

"First you weren't there, and then, _poof!_ You're there!" Wilbur said.

"Poof?" Sierra raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, just how _did _you do that?" Wilbur asked, finally calming down a little.

"I developed ninja skills," Sierra stated simply.

There was a moment's pause. "You're kidding, right?" Wilbur asked bluntly.

"Nope." To prove her point, Sierra ran across the room, jumped, and scaled the wall. Then, she paused. One foot was on the ceiling, one was on the wall, and she was in a crouched position. "What do you think?"

"That's not ninja," Wilbur said pointedly. "That's whacked-out Spiderman."

Sierra glared at him for a moment, then jumped off the ceiling. She did a bizarre flipping routine in the air before landing on her palms, flipping onto her feet, and turning to face Wilbur. Wilbur stared for a second, not exactly sure what to say. "Well?" Sierra said in half-expectance, half-annoyance.

"I'm not exactly sure whether I should be intimidated, afraid, spazzing out, impressed, or ranting about how awesome that was," Wilbur decided to play it safe and not run away like a little girl.

"Yeah, I know," Sierra bragged.

"Yeah. Now where'd you learn ninja skills?" Wilbur asked.

"Website. .com . They've got webcam lessons from Chuck Norris!" Sierra said excitedly.

"Who's Chuck Norris?" Wilbur asked stupidly.

Sierra gasped melodramatically. "He's this really awesome guy that can do all this ninja stuff! Kinda like this…" she shouted, then launched herself into this acrobatic karate-kicky combo that totally freaked the crap out of Wilbur.

"You scare me. Frequently. Anyway, where's Kilbur?" Wilbur asked, shaking his head clear of the disturbing images of Sierra.

"Not in here, that's for sure. I think she might be in the tech lab in Lily's room. Go check there," Sierra waved her hand in the general direction of her sister's room. Lily was another Robinson girl.

Wilbur attempted to hold back his surprise as he went to Lily's room. Lily had a _tech lab_? Man, where had he been? Not to be rude, but Lily wasn't the brightest Robinson. She was only the fastest. Wilbur shook his head and opened the door to Lily's aqua-and-black room. He saw a blue glow coming from a dark cavern in the room. "Lily?" he called.

"Whaddaya want, dipstick?" a girl's voice echoed from the blue-glowing cavern.

"Have you seen Kilbur?" Wilbur asked.

"Talk to me in five minutes," came the response.

Wilbur sighed and stepped onto the hovering platform in the room. It transported him up to the dark cavern. Wilbur then saw why there was a blue glow. Half a dozen blue projections were on the walls around a girl in a chair. Lily. She sat in front of a keyboard in front of the far left projection. "Whoa, Lily, what is all this?" Wilbur asked.

"I told you, wait five minutes," Lily snapped.

Wilbur sighed impatiently. He stared at the six projections on the walls. The one Lily was playing at had what looked like a game on it. A virtual girl danced among other digital characters. What looked like a mix between Dance Dance Revolution and Guitar Hero was zooming across the screen. Wilbur raised his eyebrows. The arrows on the screen were moving at an incredibly fast speed, and Lily was hitting every one of them. The word "perfect" appeared in blue writing every ten milliseconds. Wilbur took a step backwards and looked at the other screens.

Facebook was opened on the projection next to Lily. What Wilbur recognized as Lily's extra credit report on the nocturnal squirrel was on the projection next to that. The next projection was an eBay auction, the minutes on the clock ticking down. The next projection looked like some sort of game-programming device, and the last one had an iTunes window open.

A small sigh escaped Lily and she swiveled on her chair to face Wilbur. "Okay, now whaddaya want? I'm on a winning streak!"

"Winning streak?"

"Dance! Online," Lily gestured to the projection behind her. "I'm really kicking butt today."

"Yeah…" Wilbur said slowly. "First of all, when did you become such a computer genius?" he asked.

"I don't know. I woke up one morning and I learned about computers. Big deal. I helped Sierra find that ninja website, if that's what you need. Maybe you're looking for .com?" Lily smirked.

"Hahaha. Very funny, Lily. Anyway, have you seen Kilbur? Mom told me to go to dad, dad told me to see Sierra, Sierra told me to see—"

"Shut up, okay? Just go talk to Robin. She must know something I don't," Lily snapped, hinting at the fact that Wilbur implied that she was stupid. With that, she swiveled back to the Dance! Online projection and started another round.

Wilbur sighed and stepped on the platform. He was transported back to ground level and he walked out the door. Robin must be in her lab in the attic, as usual. Wilbur sprinted up the stairs and threw open the ceiling hatch. "Robin!" he cried.

"Ah!" Robin hit her head on the desk lamp behind her. "Ow. Yeech, Wilbur, what do you want? I'm dissecting the bacteria I found on the toilet handle." She gestured to the microscope and dissection tools in front of her.

"Ok, one: ew; two: have you seen Kilbur? I can't find her anywhere, and everyone's telling me to ask someone else!" Wilbur said.

Robin took her safety goggles off and leaned back in her chair. "Don't you hate her, though?" she reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Something's just wrong, okay? Where is she? Do you know?" Wilbur began shooting out questions.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; slow down! Listen, I know what you mean. Kilbur's been acting…odd lately. She hasn't insulted anyone in weeks, and that's not normal. She even threw out all her black combat boots. Isn't that weird? She's just been going barefoot everywhere!" Robin fiddled with her goggles.

"That's weird. Do you know where she is, though?" Wilbur inquired.

"Oh, sure I do. She's in her private theater in the basement. I think she's watching that movie she found in the attic again. Sure glad she cleaned this place out," Robin gestured to the area around her. It was improved big-time—linoleum floors and glass walls and ceilings replaced the old concrete ones.

"Wait a sec—private theater?" Wilbur asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Theater seating, popcorn machine, gigantic screen that's bigger than a movie theater's…it even requires biometrics to gain access!" Robin put her goggles back on.

"Weird. Where is it, exactly?" Wilbur wondered aloud.

"Basement. Take the stairs, swim through the shark tank, cross the laser-y hallway, pass the motion detectors and death traps, and if you're still alive, you'll arrive at a steel door with a biometric hand scanner by it. You might have trouble getting in, but don't worry, I made a copy of Kilbur's hand without her knowing. It'll get you in nice and easy," Robin explained and held up an incredibly lifelike hand that _did_ look a lot like Kilbur's.

"Creepy, but cool. Thanks, Robin!" Wilbur took the hand, cringed, and slipped it in his pocket.

He climbed down the stairs back down to the main floor and waited for the train to pick him up.

-

**R&R! What do you think so far? Same ol' characters in my stories. Lily, Sierra, and Robin have changed some. I've changed most. Talk to me—what do **_**you**_** think will happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Noted: this story is more fun to write than most stories I've ever written. Hope you're havin as much fun readin it as I am writin it. Of course, I ain't too good at writin, so waddaya think so far? Wilbur is gonna screw it up again, believe me. It's no secret, so why hide it, right?**

CHAPTER TWO

The train delivered Wilbur to a square metal room. It was featureless except for a large glass tank full of sharks against one wall. Metal rungs lead through a hatch in the ceiling.

Wilbur took a deep breath and climbed the rungs. They lead to a drop off into the shark-infested waters. And those sharks looked pretty hungry. "Oh, Kilbur, why do you make everything so difficult?" he moaned to himself. Sure, his sister had become different, but her hostility sure didn't change. "Well, all's well that ends well. I hope." Wilbur closed his eyes and jumped into the deadly tank.

He swam quickly, keeping close to the bottom of the pool. _Oh God oh God I'm too young to die…_Wilbur thought in a panic as he desperately attempted to avoid the sharks. He felt his way to the wall at one end. He felt a handle and yanked with all his might. A hatch sprung open and Wilbur crawled into it. He slammed the hatch down and the water drained from around him.

Wilbur sighed with relief. "I can't believe those sharks didn't notice me," he said, when a slam against the hatch echoed through the tunnel. "AH!"

He crawled quickly through the vent-sized tunnel, keeping an eye out for an opening that would lead him to the laser tunnel. His knees were beginning to hurt when the tunnel began to span out. It began to curve until the tunnel became like an archway and tall enough so that Wilbur could stand up without hitting his head.

"This doesn't seem too laser-y. There aren't any lasers at all. Oh well. I guess Kilbur must have deactivated them," Wilbur talked to himself as he examined his surroundings. He took a step forward and immediately leapt back, clutching his wrist. There was a minor burn there.

There was a flicker of light, then five dozen moving, red lasers sprang up all around. "Just like Kilbur to use invisible lasers," Wilbur sighed. "I am going to die here."

Wilbur took a deep breath and lunged forward. Five lasers barely missed him by an inch. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," he chanted in a panic as he ran and frantically dodged, jumped over, and rolled under lasers. "I wish I had the time to download those ninja lessons Sierra took! They sure as heck would come in handy right now!"

Right when he thought he reached a safe spot between lasers, a large red beam flew through the center of the hallway. Wilbur yelped and hit the floor, the laser barely singing the tip of his cowlick. "Oh…my…God," he felt helpless. He leapt up and ran past two more lasers, tumbling under four lasers and squeezing between two. Suddenly, six lasers zapped down from the ceiling, trapping Wilbur in a sort of cage.

"Aw, crap, come on!" he yelled. He would have to get hurt to get out, he decided. Bracing himself, he stepped through the lasers and screamed in pain. His hand flew to his shoulder, which was burnt and stinging. He winced in pain as he ran past the last of the lasers, heaving open the metal door, stepping through, and slamming it behind him.

With a gasp, he slumped against the wall and rolled up his sleeve. The burn on his shoulder was already blistering. "God, I hate my sister," he mumbled. Suddenly, a movement caught his eye. He looked up and saw a camera slowly swiveling around, looking at the room from different angles. Wilbur automatically froze, partially because it was a motion detector, but mostly because he was afraid of what would happen if the motion detector detected his motion.

Finally, after moments of searing pain and agony, the camera twisted to a different angle. Wilbur ran for it. Taking note of the locations of the multiple cameras, he twisted and turned to avoid being seen. Often, his path through the maze of cameras was unclear. One misstep and…and…Wilbur didn't even want to know what would happen. Knowing his sister, it would be something cruel, humiliating, unusual, deadly, crazy, torturous, abusive, painful, or otherwise. Or possibly all of the above. Wilbur gave an involuntary shiver and immediately regretted it. A loud wailing began sounding. He had tripped the motion detector.

Arrows began shooting out of holes in the wall. "Oh, sweet mercy!" Wilbur yelped and made a run for it. Arrows barely grazed him from all around, but many also missed him. He jumped back when a wall of fire sprang up in front of him and fireballs sprang up from all around. "AHHH!" he screamed. Right now, he really hated his sister. As soon as the fire cleared up, he ran for it, screaming maniacally. Fire and arrows hissed and blazed all around him. He ran as fast as possible, found the door, burst through it, and slammed it shut, breathing heavily.

"Great, now lastly are the death traps. Death traps…aw man…" Wilbur was afraid to turn around. But he did anyway and almost passed out at what he saw. Large axes and blades swung from the ceiling. Knifes sprang up from the ground. Spears stabbed every which way, and a giant spiky metal ball slammed into the ground every second, crunching the ground beneath it. "Classy," Wilbur said sarcastically.

Considering his burns, cuts, and bruises he had already, not to mention the stinging in his shoulder, he really didn't feel like facing death. But finally, he sighed and forced himself forward. He flattened himself against the wall and began edging past a swinging axe. He barely avoided a particularly nasty moment when the axe plunged into the wall right beside him, a millimeter from his arm. He sighed when he got past the axe and began running. Miraculously, he made it to the other side, but just as he thought he was safe, a wall slammed down behind him and paint pellets began pelting him from every which way.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! I hate—ow—Kilbur's sense—ow—of humor!" Wilbur talked to himself as paint pellets splattered him. Suddenly, a pellet hit him right in between the legs. "Ow…" he mumbled weakly as he grabbed his pants and sank to the floor. "Okay, Kilbur is not related to me anymore," Wilbur said in pain as the paint pellets continued pelting him.

He managed to drag himself to the biometrics pad and pull out the rubber hand. He held it to the scanner and a voice said, "Welcome back, Huck."

_Huck?_ Wilbur thought, _wait, what?_ The door slid open and Wilbur stumbled into a large room. The door hissed shut behind him and he fell to the ground. After a few minutes of lying with his face buried in carpet, he used the wall as support to help himself to his feet. He looked around. Brown-cushioned, stadium seated theater chairs sat in the room in six rows of ten. A popcorn machine and candy counter sat in a little corner of the room, and a gigantic forty-by-forty plasma movie screen was built into a very large brown wall at the front. Sitting in the fourth row, her feet propped on the seat in front of her, was Kilbur.

She held a remote in her hand and had paused the movie. On screen, a good-looking twelve-year-old boy with shaggy brown hair and deep brown eyes was yelling at a not-as-good-looking boy with blue eyes. The brown-eyed boy was dressed in what looked like oversized clothes and they were in what looked like a rocky cavern.

"Hello, Kilbur," Wilbur tried to snap, but the pain took the momentum out of his voice.

"Hello yourself and see how you like it. By the way, my name's Huck now," Kilbur said.

"What? No, it's not!" Wilbur cried.

"Sure is. Take a look," Kilbur held up a legal document that stated that her name had indeed been changed to Huckleberry.

Then, Wilbur noticed that Kilbur—er—Huck was dressed in the same style as the brown-eyed boy on screen. He also noticed that she no longer had the cowlick—her dirty blonde hair was messy and a little frizzy, but she made it work. And Robin was right—she was barefoot.

"What are you watching?" Wilbur asked.

"Tom and Huck. The movie I found. Huck is beyond hot, and now I'm just like him. I even throw knives. Ain't it great?" Huck stated.

"Okay. Next question—why the heck did you do this to me?"

"It ain't no skin off my back," Huck said.

"Seriously! What's with the weird security system?" Wilbur yelled.

"Why're you here, anyway?" Huck asked, completely ignoring Wilbur.

"I wanted to find out what was wrong with you," Wilbur explained.

"There ain't nothin' wrong. And you should know that you ain't s'posed to dig into my business," Huck reminded him.

"So I came through Death Way for nothing?!" Wilbur asked in disbelief.

"Well, if you was that stupid, maybe you'd deserve what was comin' to you," Huck said, rolling her eyes.

"KILBUR!" Wilbur yelled.

"Who, now? What's my name?"

"HUCK!!!" Wilbur yelled in exasperation.

"Okay, okay, take it easy. You need some minor medical attention," Huck said, getting out of her chair. She reached under the chair at the end of the row and pulled out a first aid kit. "Ok now get over here," Huck called him over.

Wilbur winced as he took a step. "Ah, no, you come over here," he said.

"Quit being a wimp," Huck counteracted. "Get your butt over here."

Wilbur winced as he took another step, cringed from pain, and slowly made his way to Huck. "Ow. Ow. Ow."

"You don't react to pain very well, do ya?" Huck said.

"Your freaky security system did this to me!" Wilbur protested.

"And if you was smart, you woulda seen a hatch in the concrete room with a button that deactivated the security system," Huck smirked.

"You mean I did all this for _NOTHING_?!?!" Wilbur yelled.

"Uh huh," Huck replied bluntly.

Wilbur groaned inwardly. He couldn't believe it. At all. Stupid Kilbu—Huck. She changes her name, changes her personality, and tries to kill him. "Listen, we gotta tell mom about you."

"We ain't tellin' nobody, and unless you're dumber than I think you are, you're gonna keep your mouth shut, too," Huck snapped.

"Why are you talking so weird?" Wilbur asked.

"It ain't weird; it's how I talk. For all you know, you might be talkin' awful weird yourself," Huck shot back. She examined him and said, "My diagnosis—you have a few minor cuts and burns, a couple dozen minor bruises, a semi-minor burn on your shoulder, and you're covered with a variety of paint." A smile played at the edge of her lips.

"Minor? _This_ is what you call _minor_?!" Wilbur yelled. "What would be something _major_?"

"If your arm was hanging off by a tendon, spewing blood, and a shark had attached itself to your skull," Huck said and opened the first aid kit. She brought out some bandages, water patches, a sling, and a rag. "Okay, now take off your shirt."

"What?!"

"Quit bein' stupid and just take off the shirt," Huck said, glaring at Wilbur.

"Oh, fine." Wilbur took off his shirt and Huck began wrapping bandages around his torso.

"You're lucky you ain't dead. If you was inexperienced like Vick or someone, you'd be writhing on the floor, bleeding to death," Huck said, wrapping more bandages around Wilbur's shoulder and arms. "You're also pretty lucky that your legs ain't hurt."

Wilbur shuddered at what he would have had to do if his bottom half of his body had been hurt.

Huck began placing water patches on his burns. Water patches were invented in 2030. They were patches that you put on a burn and it would hydrate the skin until it got better. It also sped up the healing process. Finally, she began wiping off the paint with the rag.

Suddenly, Wilbur began to feel a shooting pain on his arm. "Oww! Huck, what are you doing?"

"There's this stupid splat of purple paint that's not coming off your arm," Huck replied through clenched teeth, grinding the rag on his arm.

"Ow…that's a bruise," he said weakly.

"Oh," Huck said. She let go of Wilbur and he fell over. "Sorry. Well, you better get upstairs. I gotta finish my movie." She smacked him on the back.

Wilbur swallowed a scream of pain. "You just slapped a bruise," he managed to say.

"Yeah, I know." Huck slapped his back again.

After a few minutes of lying on the floor, Wilbur said, "You know, keeping this secret is gonna cost you."

"Not tonight, okay? I'm going to the graveyard," Huck replied.

"The graveyard?" This was a perfect opportunity for Wilbur to see what was up with his sister. "Can I come with you?"

Huck looked as if she was considering it for a moment, then she shook her head. "Ya might get scared."

"Wilbur Robinson's not scared of anything!" Wilbur replied eagerly.

Huck raised an eyebrow and stared at him with a look that said "Oh, really? Yeah right."

With that, Huck pushed Wilbur into a travel tube, sat back down in her seat, and pressed play. She sighed dreamily.

_"Look, we ain't tellin' nobody, and unless you're dumber than I think you are, you're gonna keep your mouth shut too!"_

_"But we've seen a murder!"_

_"Yeah, and there's gonna be two more murders if we squeak on Injun Joe. Killin' us would mean less to him than drownin' a few cats…"_

Wilbur stumbled into the lobby of the Robinson household. Well, Huck wasn't all that different. Physically abusive: check. Hostile: check. Insulting: check. His work here was done. But he was still excited. He was going to the graveyard with Huck tonight, and that would solve the mystery forever.

-

**Yep. Huck—that's me! I'm awesome and I told you so. HAha no I'm kidding. I'm probably gonna get Wilbur into a mess of trouble, so keep your eyes on this screen. No seriously.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Solving the mystery forever" might take a little bit longer than Wilbur had in mind. I'm just sayin', probably ain't the best idea to stick with me all this time XD.**

CHAPTER THREE

_Bong! Bong! Bong! _The grandfather clock that Aunt Billie had insisted on having struck midnight in the Robinson household. Wilbur opened his eyes. This was it. He was going to figure out the real deal on his sister. He got out of bed and crept toward the Robinson front door. He was doing a pretty good job moving in the darkness, until he bumped into the doorframe. He squealed under his breath and jumped back. _Ugh, suck it up, man. Wilbur Robinson does _not_ get scared of a doorframe_, Wilbur thought.

He tiptoed out of his room and into the lobby of the Robinson household. Wilbur Robinson was quite happy with himself. Twelve-oh-two in the morning and he had successfully crept out of his room and not set off the motion detectors (he was very careful after the run-in with the motion detectors on the way to Huck's lair). He was supposed to meet Huck at twelve-oh-five. He waited patiently. That is, for about two minutes.

Wilbur paced quietly—so quietly, in fact, that not even the newfound ninja Sierra could hear him, he thought. Finally, when it occurred to him that at least twenty minutes had passed, he started to return to bed. This was ridiculous. Suddenly, a figure jumped out of the shadows. Wilbur began to scream, but a hand clamped over his mouth. "Finally, there you are! Thought you wasn't comin'," a voice that sounded like Huck's said.

The hand was removed from his mouth. "Huck?" he asked cautiously.

"Who else, stupid?" Huck replied.

Wilbur released his held breath. "My God, you scared the crap out of me. Where were you?"

"I was waitin' for you."

"Where?"

"In the garage."

"The garage? I thought we were going to the graveyard.

"I don't reckon I e'er said that we was goin' to _our_ graveyard," Huck said.

"So, we're stealing a time machine?" Wilbur whispered.

"Uh huh," Huck rolled her eyes. She was talking to an _idiot_. With a sigh, she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the garage.

"How'd you find me?" Wilbur asked.

"A ninja, you ain't," Huck replied.

_Rats! I thought nobody could hear me! Man!_ Wilbur thought in frustration. "So, where's the graveyard?"

"Hannibal, Missouri."

"When?"

"1840."

"_What?!_"

"Shhh!" Huck hissed. This idiot did not, apparently, know when to keep shut. They had arrived at the garage. Huck put her hand to the scanner.

"What are you doing? Your biometrics aren't authorized! You're gonna set off the alarm!" Wilbur said in a panicked whisper.

"Quit being paranoid," Huck said. The scanner flashed green and the garage doors rumbled apart to reveal two time machines—the prototype red one and the not-so-prototype blue one.

"The alarm's not going off," Wilbur noted the obvious.

"Sure ain't. Lily rigged the scanner. From midnight to two-o-clock in the mornin', any hand is considered Cornelius's hand," Huck said, removing her hand and approaching the prototype time machine.

"What if someone catches us?" Wilbur asked.

"Since when do _you_ care if someone catches us?" Huck snapped, opening the hatch and climbing in.

"Good point," Wilbur said and got in the seat behind Huck. "Hey, wait, why do you get to drive?" he whined.

"Well, first time you crashed it, second time you crashed it, third time you crashed it—"

"Okay, okay, I get it. You don't crash nearly as much as I do," Wilbur pouted in the backseat.

"Just shut up," Huck snapped and punched in the date on the keypad: _April 28__th__, 1840_. The time machine revved up and shot into the sky, disappearing in a translucent bubble.

oOoOoOo…1840…oOoOoOo

The time machine appeared in the darkness of the sky and slowly melted into its surroundings. Far below, Wilbur could see a small town next to a big river. There were a lot more trees than there were in 2037.

Huck landed the machine in a clearing in the woods and made sure that it was invisible. Then she climbed out of the hatch and slammed it shut. She began to walk away.

"Hey!" Wilbur called.

"Oh right. Forgot to lock it," Huck pressed the button on the remote for the machine.

"Huck!" Wilbur whined.

"Fine," Huck unlocked it again and Wilbur hopped out, slamming the hatch behind him. She locked it again and hid it in its compartment on the outside of the machine. Don't even ask how all this happened while it was still invisible.

"Where're we going?" Wilbur asked cautiously.

"The graveyard, I told you," Huck rolled her eyes and kept walking. She walked through the forest until she finally got to what looked like a pathway leading to an old graveyard. Their surrounding was foggy and it reminded Wilbur of a horror movie.

Suddenly, two figures, one a little taller than Huck and one a little shorter, appeared in the fog. Wilbur bit his lip to keep from screaming. But Huck whispered loudly, "Hey, Huck! Tom!"

The figures turned around and their faces became clear as they neared them. "Hey Huck, we thought you wasn't comin'," the smaller boy said.

"'Course I was comin'. Just my brother though that tagged along and slowed me down. Anyhow, you got the dead cat?" Huck asked.

"Uh huh," the taller boy said, holding out a burlap bag.

"Good, so we're ready," Huck said, joining the boys.

Wilbur followed close behind. He knew where he saw those boys before—the movie. The movie that Huck was watching. Wait…_oh my God! Those two are Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn!_ Wilbur thought. He walked a little faster and almost ran into Tom, Huck, and…well…Huck. They were quiet. Wilbur wondered why, until he heard it too. There were voices. Soft voices coming from the fog.

The two Hucks and Tom crouched behind an iron fence, watching three figures mysteriously appear from the fog. Wilbur was frozen with fear, until Huck, his sister, grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down. She gave him a warning glance before returning her attention to the figures.

"Who are they?" a voice said, which Wilbur placed as Huck, the taller boy with the shaggy hair.

"The two on the right ain't so bad," said another voice, Tom's. "The skinny one's Doc Robinson and the fat one's Muff Potter. Muff wouldn't hurt a fly. But that third fella, there, that's Injun Joe."

The two Hucks turned to Tom with the same look of almost-fear. They say in unison, "Injun Joe?"

Tom nodded. "You guys know 'im?"

"Let's just say we met him once and we ain't in a hurry to meet him again," Huck said, his voice measured.

Tom nodded in agreement to the taller boy's statement and turned back to the scene in front of them. "They're goin' for one of them old graves."

Wilbur stared in shock. This was too weird. He was crouching in a graveyard with Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, and his sister Huck, while watching three men dig up a grave through an iron fence. Waay too weird!

Suddenly, a thumping interrupted him from his thoughts. Injun Joe and Muff Potter were hitting their shovels against a coffin. He heard Muff ask if he could have a drink.

"No! Pry her up! Tip her over!" Doc Robinson commanded. The coffin was lifted and overturned. A skeleton and a small chest rolled out. Wilbur involuntarily shivered.

Doc Robinson walked over and grabbed the chest. Then, he instructed the other two to put the coffin back. Next thing he knew, Injun Joe was demanding the box from the doc. Muff was trying to protest the fight, but Injun Joe punched Doc Robinson down.

"What'd you do that for?" Muff exclaimed, then began to help Doc Robinson up while offering comforting words.

"It's the treasure map!" Injun Joe said, and Muff dropped Doc Robinson.

"Murrel's treasure? Murrel's lost treasure? By glory, we're rich!"

"It's mine!" Doc Robinson swung a tombstone at Injun Joe, but he moved out of the way and the stone nailed Muff, knocking him out.

Wilbur heard the others draw in their breath. Suddenly, Injun Joe began to ferociously punch Doc Robinson, and the doc fell into the fence, not two feet away from Wilbur and the others. Wilbur thanked his lucky stars that it was foggy, or who knows what would have happened to them.

Then, his eyes widened. Injun Joe had taken Muff's knife and began stabbing Doc Robinson. He couldn't take his eyes from the horrific scene, but a hand yanked him up and he began running. He winced as the fence clanged. Injun Joe began following them. Wilbur did his best not to scream as Tom's jacket caught on an iron spike, but luckily, clothes these days weren't very well made, and the jacket tore off. Wilbur, Huck, Huck, and Tom ran into the fog.

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tom and Huck or any product related to it. I do not own Muff Potter, Doc Robinson, Injun Joe, Huckleberry Finn, Tom Sawyer, etc. etc. I also do not own Meet the Robinsons or any product related to it. I do not own Wilbur Robinson, Aunt Billie, Franny Robinson, etc. etc. I do however own Sierra, Lily, Robin, and me. **

**Just thought I'd get that out of the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, tell if you're enjoying the story. These ideas are rolling off my head like heck. This is getting updated awful fast and its really fun to me. I'm getting awful excited cuz I really am getting into this. Next chapter---enjoy……**

CHAPTER FOUR

Wilbur followed Huck, Huck, and Tom as they skidded down a hill and into a rocky cavern. "We gotta tell the sheriff!" Tom gasped.

"Look, we ain't tellin' nobody, and unless you're dumber than I think you are, you're gonna keep your mouth shut too!" Huck said. Wilbur smiled to himself as he remembered how his sister had said the same thing to him. He knew where she spoke from.

"But we seen a murder!" Tom protested.

"Yeah, and there's gonna be four more murders, too, if we squeak on Injun Joe. Killin' us would mean less to him than drownin' a few cats!"

"Yeah, guess you're right; we can't tell nobody," Tom sighed as he and the two Hucks sat down.

Wilbur was astonished when Huck said, "And just so you don't change your mind, we're gonna swear an oath," he got what looked like a piece of light, smooth bark from a corner, "write it down, and sign it in blood."

"Our blood?" Tom asked in horror.

"Unless you wanna go back and borrow some from Doc Robinson," the two Hucks said in unison.

"Whoa, that was weird!" Wilbur exclaimed, saying his first sentence in the presence of Tom and Huck.

"What?" Huck asked.

"You and my sister said the exact same thing at the exact same time," Wilbur pointed out, feeling suddenly awkward.

"Yeah, your sister does that. We don't share a name for nothin'," Huck said.

"Okay, so we're gonna sign it in blood?" Wilbur asked, cringing.

"Uh huh. And Tom's gonna write it. We ain't much good at writin'," Huck said, pulling the other Huck down by him.

Tom opened his jacket for a pencil, but swore and claimed he lost his marble.

"We got bigger things to worry about! Now would you please write this down?" Huck hissed, grabbing Tom's arm. Then, he relaxed and apologized. Then he stood up and stated the oath:

"Huck Finn, Tom Sawyer, Huck Finn, Wilbur Robinson, swear they'll keep shut about what they've seen, and may they drop down dead if they ever tell a soul."

"And rot," Tom added.

Huck nodded. "An' rot."

Tom finished writing it down and Huck said it was time to sign it. He took his knife from his sheath and cut his finger. Then he handed it to the other Huck, who cut her finger. Then she handed it to Tom, who cut his finger and began writing his initials down in blood.

Wilbur stared at his sister in admiration. She, his sister, who used to cringe at the sight of blood, did nothing but purse her lips for a moment as she cut her finger with a knife. _Cool!_

Tom handed the piece of wood to Huck Finn, who placed his finger on the wood, then looked up. _He doesn't know how to write,_ Wilbur realized. Tom, understanding, took the wood back and signed HF for both the Hucks.

But Huck didn't put his knife away yet. In fact, Wilbur noticed they were all staring at himself. "What?" he asked.

"Ain't ya gonna sign it?" his sister asked, almost daring him.

"Uh…I can't write either," Wilbur lied.

"Don't be stupid, of course you can write," his sister snapped. Huck handed his knife to Wilbur.

Wilbur stared at the knife in his hand for a moment. This was so wrong. Why was he going to prick his finger with a knife and sign his initials in blood? It didn't seem right. And he _had_ to tell someone about the murder, or everything was going to fall apart. But then he remembered what Huck had said about Injun Joe. He would murder him if he told a thing. He also thought about what Huck—his sister—would do to him if he _didn't_ sign it. It was safer and probably a lesser loss of blood if he signed it. Taking a deep breath and summoning all his courage—and also trying not to pass out—he cut his finger and wrote WR in his blood. He handed the knife back to Huck, who put it in his sheath. It was done. Now, they couldn't tell anybody. Ever.

Tom had gone home a while ago. Huck and Huck were sleeping in the place they signed the oath at. Wilbur, however, was so scared he couldn't sleep. From what he heard, this Injun Joe guy was far more dangerous than Bowler Hat Guy _and_ Doris. He already killed someone, and that killing lead to signing a bloody oath, and if he told anyone about it, Injun Joe—or more likely, his sister—would slit his throat with a knife. He cowered and shivered all through the night until the sun began to rise. Huck and Huck woke up.

Wilbur stretched and said, "Okay, I think we'd better go."

"Already? But you signed the oath," Huck protested.

"I don't wanna leave, Wilbur. I came here and I intend on stayin'," his sister said firmly.

"But won't you miss me and mom and dad and Lily and Sierra and—"

"I spent a whole ten years of my life livin' on my own. I ain't got no family. But right now, I got a great one. Me and Huck, here—we're like brother and sister. I'm livin' my dream life right now. Go back if you wanna, but I'm stayin' here," his sister said, leaning against the rocky ledge.

"I'm with your sister, boy. She fits in better here than in the future," Huck said, siding with the other Huck.

Wilbur's eyes bugged out at his sister. "You told him?"

"I trust him more than I trust anyone, Wilbur," his sister replied.

"And she's my only best friend. Since she ain't got no family and she ain't got nothin' to do, she lives like me, with me, and I have a friend," Huck added.

"We need to protect each other from Injun Joe," Huck finished, glaring at her brother.

"And going back to the future will be perfect for that! There's no Injun Joe in the future, and just how do you expect me to tell mom that you've decided to live with Huckleberry Finn two hundred years in the past?" Wilbur argued.

"I can do what I want. I was gone for ten years and nobody ever gave a crap. Now, I'm twelve, and I'm leavin' again. T'ain't nothing that can change my mind," his sister stated.

"Oh, God, you're so stubborn! Fine! You want him as your family? Go ahead! I don't care about you!" Wilbur yelled and stormed off. He walked through the woods angrily, slamming twigs beneath his shoes and mumbling to himself. "It's what she wants. Her decision, her choice! Not my problem if she wants to live with a bum in 1840!" Wilbur complained and pitied himself. Of course, when he came to the clearing, he had bigger things to worry about.

"Oh my God," Wilbur's eyes widened in horror. "The time machine's gone!" He searched frantically around the clearing, checking everything. He finally had to admit that it was gone when he saw the ruts where the wheels had been. "Crap. I'm so dead."

Wilbur slumped into a tree. "Great, now what?" He could return to Huck and Huck, but what would that do? His sister probably hated him now and would slit his throat with a knife, not to mention laugh at him and leave him alone to die. Wilbur started to regret saying that he didn't care about Huck. She was the only one who could get him out of trouble. But he couldn't go to her now, no, not now! He feared the physical and verbal abuse he would receive. Wait…verbal! Verbal communication!

Wilbur pressed the communicator button on his watch. He waited a few minutes, and the words **UNABLE TO CONNECT** flashed on his watch. Crap! Stupid 1800's. Too good for electricity and satellite! What would he do now? Huck wouldn't forgive him, he knew that from experience. And if he wandered around aimlessly, he would surely starve or get eaten or have Injun Joe slit his throat. He cringed. He was _so_ dead.

-

**Yup. He's screwed. I'm with Huck and he's so dead. Hahahahaha. I have SUCH a twisted mind.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You mighta been wonderin, if you read my previous stories, when Lily, Sierra, and Robin come in. Well here they are. Yes, Robin is said doodlegirll, aka a user on this site, so this is her. Sorry if I do not capture her "Robin-ness", but I do the best I can based on what I got. Enjoy XD~!**

CHAPTER FIVE

~Robinson House, 2037~

Lily leaned forward in the dimly lit room, staring unblinking at the various projected screens. She reached forward and leafed through the pages with the flick of her wrist before coming across her desired page. She double tapped a small symbol and a holographic keyboard popped up in front of her. She jabbed her fingers over the ghostlike keys and hit send. The selected screen switched to a different site. A small line formed between her eyebrows as she complained quietly aloud.

"What do you mean, you didn't find any results for nocturnal squirrels? Yahoo, why must you fail me?"

"Two reasons," a voice said directly into Lily's right ear.

"GAH!" Lily screamed, clutching her heart and hyperventilating. "God, Sierra, don't do that!" she shouted, swiveling towards the offender. "You're gonna give me a heart attack!"

"Keep sitting on that lazy ass off yours and it won't be that hard," Sierra said with no remorse. Lily rolled her eyes. It was the track off-season.

"As I was saying, there are two reasons why Yahoo search 'fails you'," Sierra continued, placing air quotes around the last two words. "One, you misspelled 'squirrel'. Two, it's Yahoo. Try Google."

Lily typed into the address bar and when the page pulled up she entered 'nocturnal squirrel' (with two r's this time). She clicked on the first result listed.

"Wow, Wikipedia. Always a reliable source." Sierra's voice shot into Lily's right ear this time. She jumped and turned towards the sounds origins.

"God, Sierra, quit it! I mean, seriously, how'd you get over here anyway? I mean, two second ago you were—" Lily stopped short and glanced around the room. Sierra was nowhere in sight.

Lily shook her head and turned back to the screen and began reading the section quietly to herself.

" 'The northern flying squirrel is one of two species in the genus _Glaucoma, _the only flying—"

"Glaucomys."

"GAH!"

Sierra's sleek red hair cascaded down and brushed the desktop. Her pale face was inverted, along with the rest of her body, which was hanging from an overhead rafter.

"It's Glaucomys. Glaucoma is an eye disease—makes you go blind. Glaucomys is a genus of rodent. What, good ol' Wiki give you some false info, eh? Eh?"

Lily folded her arms across her chest. "Move. You're fat head's blocking my research and Mrs. Meyheim wants this essay by Monday." Sierra rolled her eyes and swung her torso up, gripping an adjacent rafter. She propelled herself forward and performed a graceful flip that would make an Olympic diver proud, before landing silently on the balls of her feet.

"Mrs. Meyheim assigned an essay on _nocturnal squirrels? _Wow, she really is a nutcase…"

"Tell me something I _don't _know."

"Both Hitler and Napoleon had only one testicle."

"Gross!"

"Hey, you wanted to know."

"Well, you could've at least censored it instead of poisoning my mind with your perverted knowledge."

"Hey! That is nothing but a knowledge of history."

"Yeah, yeah _suure. _Because you're _soo _innocent. Seriously, you have a messed up mind, and I don't appreciate your diseased mind contaminating mine, I mean _really—_"

"SHUT UP!"

A new voice cut through the conversation, the voice of the fourth Robinson sister, Robin. She rubbed her temples and walked through doorway. "I can hear you guys from my lab!"

"She started it." Lily muttered. Sierra rolled her eyes and turned to Robin, "What're you doing in the lab, anyway?"

Robin smiled. "Here, come with me. I've got a project going on that you might be interested in."

Sierra and Lily exchanged glances but followed Robin down the hall nonetheless. As they stepped into the room, they were hit with the putrid stench of sulfur and vinegar. The room was a stark contrast to the previous; it was lit brightly with bright white countertops and reflective stainless steel fixtures. Walls of computers were replaced with rows of bubbling concoctions in glass beakers of various sizes, all with various opacities and tints. There was one sleek desktop computer positioned at the far end, next to neatly stacked binders full of handwritten notes. Robin led Lily and Sierra to one of the more discreet mixtures. It was clear, but it was fizzing violently. A strange, cloudy fog was rising from the surface ad wafting up into the air before finally disappearing into nothingness. A label was taped to the side of the beaker that read in neat, all-capital handwriting: "WILBUR: T-155".

"Umm, Robin… I think you've been hanging around dad a wee bit too much," Sierra said,. Robin shrugged and picked up the beaker with a pair of awkward-looking tongs.

"Behold: my latest Wilbur trial."

Lily and Sierra grinned, a glint of nostalgia in their eyes. Yes, Robin's 'Wilbur trials'. They had witnesses to many, _many_ Wilbur trials. There was the classic super adhesive on the inside of his chargeball helmet (T-028), and the ever so popular super (non-toxic) adhesive on the tip of his fork (T-029). T-116 was interesting, where Wilbur mysteriously lost control of his left foot… and then there was the original, T-001, when Robin's innovative mixture made a few (hundred) hairs mysteriously fall out of a single concentrated patch on his head…

Curious and eager, both Lily and Sierra leaned forward and examined the container closely.

"…It looks like Pellegrino on crack."

"Wow, Lily. Wow."

"Not quite, Lily." Robin explained, "More like a colorless, tasteless, odorless solution, a sequence of molecular bonds that, when properly heated and cultured, can produce noxious gas that is capable of inducing fatigue in the recipient and possibly inflaming the human extremities, creating an allergen-like reaction." Robin smiled at a blank-faced Lily.

"Huh?" Lily inquired, ever so intelligently.

"Layman's terms?" Sierra said, popping up noiselessly beside Robin, "It's a solution that makes the victim lose consciousness while experience swelling, especially in the digits." Lily continued to stare blankly. Sierra sighed. "Potion make people go nap-nap and fingers go big-big."

"Ooooh. Why didn't you just say so?" Lily said, like Robin and Sierra were the idiots. The latter exchanged glances.

"Anyway…" Robin continued, "See that fog rising from the surface? Don't inhale it. That's the noxious gas. It's not deadly… I think. And any reactions will wear off eventually… I think. But whatever. Insignificant little technicalities. I was thinking of unleashing it on Wilbur today… maybe by mixing it in with his Axe…. "

"Might just work. God knows he uses enough of that crap. Have you guys even smelled his room before? God, it's like medicine mixed with Dial soap mixed with Great Aunt Bertha." Sierra made a face and shook her head in disgust.

"Can't wait…. he'll swell up like Violet Beauregarde."

This time both Sierra and Lily gave Robin strange looks.

"What? Ah, come on, don't tell me you haven't read _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_? I can't believe you guys! …well, Lily, maybe, but you should've at least seen to movie or something. It's a classic!" Robin was met with silence and _wow-are-you-mentally-disabled-or-something? _looks that she had come to know and ignore. She shook his head in disgust and continued anyway.

"Okay, okay… new analogy. He's gonna puff up like Sierra at _that time of the month._"

"Hey!"

"Well, you do have a bit of a bloating issue…" Robin admitted. Sierra glared at her, a single vein in her neck bulging.

"Hehe…heh…" Lily attempted to back away slowly, but was stopped by an outspread arm, hand balled tightly into a fist. Sierra inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. After a few deep breaths, she opened her eyes, a little less crazy and a little more excited

"Anyway, I say we break into his room and find his Axe… sooner the better, before he can figure anything out."

"One problem," Lily said. "I haven't seen Wilbur all day... and he hasn't even played Miley Cyrus yet. You _know _he likes to start the day with the Hoedown Throwdown."

"Remind me again," Robin said, confused, "who this 'Miley Cyrus' is?"

"Ugh, this old school brat pop star. She was only famous 'cause her dad was a one-hit wonder and because she had this world-wide cult of eight-year-old crazies. Seriously, she had absolutely no talent. Then again, no one really cares about her anymore... except Wilbur. But Wilbur's weird that way."

"Guys, we have bigger problems." Lily said, for once being the voice of reason.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

"I haven't seen Wilbur all day," Lily replied. "or Kilbur … but, hey, she's been gone two out of every three days, anyway, it seems. Mom's been worried sick… I mean, she's gone back to her whole cooking phase, and you know she only ever bakes casserole when she's stressed."

"I don't know if you would call it 'casserole'," Robin said slowly, using air quotes around the word 'casserole'.

"Yeah, the crap she makes is probably more toxic than your Wilbur: T-192," Sierra said wittily.

"T-_155_," Robin corrected.

"Whatever."

"And yes, it most likely is," Robin said.

"Noted."

"Oh, oh, Robin!" Lily piped up excitedly.

"Yes, Lily?" Robin and Sierra stared at Lily strangely.

"Lily, you better keep that trap of yours shut unless you have thoughtful and meaningful intellect to contribute to said conversation," Sierra snapped. Lily stared blankly ahead, as if all the thoughts suddenly rushed out of her head and into deep space. With a deep sigh, Sierra said slowly, "Lily better shut up unless she have smartitude to share."

"Ohh. Right. Well, I would be obliged if you fed Wilbur some of mom's casserole…ish…stuff," Lily said and immediately asked, "What?" as Sierra and Robin stared at her, mouths agape, eyes wide as saucers, in awe.

"Lily, you just said 'obliged'," Robin said in disbelief.

"Yes."

"And that's a big word."

"So?"

"I didn't even know you knew that word and/or could use it properly in a meaningful sentence," Robin said, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I don't. And can't. Kilbur just used that word the other day and I thought it sounded cool," Lily grinned, obviously proud of her recent accomplishment.

"Oh, that reminds me! Kilbur…weren't we worried about her a second ago?" Sierra asked.

"Oh, right! Right…let's ask mom or dad if they've seen them anywhere. We could try and find them. Maybe. Then, everything will be fine!...I think. And we should also get some pie before we go," Lily said happily, becoming consistently oblivious as she daydreamed about pie.

"That, indeed, is a fine and thoughtful idea, Lily. Nix the pie, though. We have no time whatsoever."

With that, the conversation was completed, and the three girls exited the lab. Lily, of course, bumped her head, sending her tumbling down the metal stairs and sprawling on her stomach for a few yards across the slick linoleum floor. Sierra rolled her eyes and walked by, not bothering to help her up. She was used to Lily's continuous and consistent clumsy nature. Robin helped her up and they made their way to the kitchen where Franny was _still_ trying to get the casserole off the ceiling. Except, now, she was using a crowbar and was dangling from the ceiling, using all her weight.

"Mom?" Sierra said, raising one eyebrow curiously.

"Oh!" Franny let go of the crowbar and dropped quietly onto the marble countertop. "Sierra! Hi, sweetie, you startled me."

"What the heck are you doing?" Sierra asked, annunciating certain syllables, her face twisting into a confused expression.

"Phew, well, I've been trying to get the casserole off the ceiling for…er…a while…" Franny explained. "Anyhow, what are you doing?"

"We're looking for Kilbur and Wilbur. Have you seen them?" Robin came right out and asked, getting a panicked look from Sierra and a blank look from Lily.

An uncertain look flashed across Franny's face for a split second, before she masked it again by a fake smile and darting her eyes toward the gunk on the ceiling that was the supposed casserole. "No, I'm not sure where they are. Ask Carl. It might take some finagling, but it might be worth it." And with that, she returned to prodding and hanging on the casserole.

As the three sisters walked towards the lab, Lily asked, "What's finagling?"

"Convincing, persuading, synonyms and such to that nature," Sierra replied, immediately recalling the word's definition. It was in a book she had read after she finished the Harry Potter series that she cannot evoke the specific title, but she was not familiar with the word and had looked it up as to understand one stupid, meaningless sentence.

They came about Cornelius's lab and immediately located Carl.

"Hiya, Carl!" Robin said brightly.

"Whatever you need, the answer is no," Carl responded immediately.

"Whatever made you think I was going to ask for something?" Robin asked, innocently batting her eyelashes and smiling in a way that makes it obvious that she was going to ask for something.

"You had that tone in your voice. That 'oh-Carl-I'm-going-to-ask-you-for-something-while-I-hope-you-are-clueless' tone," Carl said, admittedly doing a pretty good impression of Robin.

Robin gasped melodramatically. "I had no such tone!" she said with an offended hint in her voice. "By the way," she added before Carl could say anything else, "do you know exactly where Wilbur and Kilbur are?"

"Oh, I knew it!" Carl yelled.

"No, you did not! That question merely popped into my mind a second ago!"

"Did not! You were planning this the whole time!"

"I was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!

"Was—"

"SHUT UP!" Sierra interrupted irritably. "Carl, get a grip and just _tell us_!" She stepped back a little and put her hand to her head. "Wow, I yelled too hard. Talk about a head rush."

"Hmmm," Carl sighed and mumbled to himself as he typed away on the computer in front of him. New windows popped up every so often and the computer made an annoying _ping!_ sound every two seconds. Finally, an electronic female voice stated: _match found_.

"Ooh! Carl, what'd you get?" Lily asked, attempting to peek over Carl's shoulder. "Is it an email? Who's it from? What match? Let me see!"

"No!" Carl snapped and turned off the screen. "I will not show you unless you pay me."

"What?!" Robin screeched. "You're a _robot_! What possible use could you have for money?"

"No use. Or how about you are my slave monkeys for three days?"

"What?!"

"I'm always slaving around for you. Slave around for me for a change!"

"But…but…but…"

"Wait, where's Si—"

"Got it!" Sierra's voice rang out brightly from behind Carl.

"What the—? Sierra, how'd you get there? You were over there just a second ago!" Carl gestured frantically in disbelief.

"Oh, poor naïve Carl. It's been twelve years since you could pull _anything_ over on me," Sierra smirked and flipped over Carl's metallic gold head, landing gracefully on the balls of her feet, without a sound. She turned to her sisters and said, "Okay, Kilbur's been taking the two-forty-five express train every night she's actually been here. And at midnight sometimes. Anyhow, Wilbur disappeared last night around midnight last night. He also took the two-forty-five express the same day prior. My opinion—take the two-forty-five."

"But—ah—eh—habba—sa—uhh," Carl stammered, then sighed in exasperation. "Forget it. Fly along, little monkeys!" He waved his hand dismissively and turned back to the computer, ferociously trying to calculate how Sierra could have moved so fast.

As the three girls exited the lab, Sierra called over her shoulder, "Keep trying, Carl, ol' buddy! You're not gonna find out!" Satisfied, they went to the Robinson lobby and turned to the keypad. "Let's see here…two-forty-five…" Sierra scrolled down the list of express trains on the projected screen.

"Two-forty-five?" the voice came from behind them. It was Aunt Billie. "Why, there's no two-forty-five train!" She approached the girls with a confused expression. "Two-forty-five was destroyed in a wreck. It was one of my first trains. It hasn't been run in years. Why are you so interested?"

"Oh. Really? Sorry. We didn't know," Lily apologized. As Aunt Billie walked away, Lily began to go in the opposite direction.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there, lily-pad! Where do you think you're going?" Sierra asked, grabbing Lily by the collar and halting her in her tracks.

"Two-forty-five is wrecked. Didn't you hear? We need to find another way to find the 'ilburs," Lily asked like Robin and Sierra were idiots.

"The ''ilburs'? And how exactly do you propose that we do that?" Sierra snapped.

"Well, my plan is that get some hair from Kilbur's brush…place it in a DNA scanner…use the DNA scanner to teleport us to some wasteland where we will eventually be rescued by SWAT and they will track down Kilbur and—"

_VROOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!_

A train whooshed up, interrupting Lily in mid-sentence.

"Everyone, this is train two-forty-five. Please step aboard and keep your arms and legs in at all times," Robin announced and Lily stood dumbfounded and Sierra rolled her eyes.

"So much for the DNA plan," Sierra mumbled under her breath as they stepped onto the train. With a whoosh, it was like they were never there…

-

**This is real fun! R&R don't you think? I'm gettin' excited. It's gettin' mighty late (10:40 PM) and I'm pretty tired. Noted, I stayed up last night workin on this so that's why I'm so tired. I like this story so far. I probably ain't gonna update again tonight, but in case I do, don't quote me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six…this is passing so quickly. All these chapters are, like, four pages each on Microsoft Word or more, which is a considerable improvement from said previous stories. Next chapter, enjoy!**

CHAPTER SIX

In a minute, the train had stopped and the three girls stepped out into a featureless concrete room, saved for a large window which provided vision into a shark-infested tank.

"_This_ is where Kilbur goes every day?" Robin asked in disbelief. "But, it's so…plain. Unless she feeds humans to the sharks, there's nothing to do." She ran her hand along the concrete wall. "It doesn't make sense."

"So…if this is where Kilbur goes all the time and Wilbur followed her…then, where are they?" Lily asked, looking around the room, her gaze lingering slightly at the shark window. "I mean, it's Kilbur. For all we know, she could be on the ceiling and we would never know until it was too late." Upon this statement, all three looked to the ceiling to see a surprising lack of Huck-clad assassins. "Where are they?" Lily repeated.

"My guess…I have no idea," Robin said, her usual genius intellect failing her. "Unless they suddenly became invisible or are somewhere else…well, they can't be somewhere else. We've checked everywhere!" She noticed Sierra wasn't paying attention—she was deep in thought about something. "Sierra?"

"Well, Wilbur was kinda upset about Kilbur not being evil and all…" Sierra noted.

"Duh," Lily remarked.

"And it all started after Kilbur cleaned the attic and found that one DVD…" Robin added.

"Exactly my point! Maybe we should check was Kilbur was watching. It might help," Sierra said and walked over to the glass window. "And if I know my sister, getting to that DVD won't be easy. Perfect reason for a shark tank." She gestured to previously mentioned.

"Ooh!" Lily squealed, suddenly getting it. "You're smart!"

"And you're not," Sierra remarked. "You would have never gotten that on your own."

Robin, already getting annoyed, snapped, "Shut up!" The bickering continued. "I said shut up! If we don't find Wilbur, then Wilbur: T-155 doesn't get to be put to the test!" The bickering yet continued. "Shut up or I will personally feed you both to the sharks and Kilbur will have to clean up her sisters' carcasses!" That shut them up. "Okay. Nobody tell mom about this. She will spazz her head off, make more said casseroles, and force-feed them to us."

"Okay," Lily said simply, obviously not quite comprehending the pure threat and danger of previously mentioned casseroles.

"What about getting through the shark tank and such? This is Kilbur's lair, and I know for a fact that there are many other deadly traps beyond the sharks, and I don't feel like dying today," Robin said.

"Well, all things considered, Kilbur is probably too clever to go through this whole thing each time she comes here," Sierra said, deep in thought. "And a featureless concrete wall…" She pondered for a moment, and then it was as if a light clicked on in her head. "Good ol' Chuck taught me that things are _never_ what they seem."

Robin and Lily watched in amazement and confusion as Sierra felt along literally every inch of the wall. It seemed like years before Sierra felt a crack in the concrete. "I found a crack…" she said to nobody in particular. "Ugh, my fingers are too big. I can't fit them in."

"Let me try!" Lily said brightly.

"No, I have a better idea," Sierra cut her off and pulled a crowbar out of her boot. She quickly pried the hatch off and saw a red button gleaming in the dull light.

"You carry a _crowbar_ in your boot?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you know how Kilbur used to have that pocket of wonders? Well, she doesn't wear those jeans anymore. I studied them and made a boot of wonders. It's really handy. I can see why she had it," Sierra said and reached for the button.

"Maybe I need something of wonders…hey, Sierra, don't touch that!" Robin suddenly yelped.

"Ah! Why?" Sierra snapped, clearly startled a bit…and a bit annoyed of being told what to do.

"Remember what happened when Wilbur pulled the weird switch in Queen Lizzy's ant lair?" Robin pointed out, bringing back the ever-so-fun memories of their first family adventure.

"Well, I'm not Wilbur," Sierra said and slammed the button.

"SIERRA!" Robin yelled. She was about to continue and rant off a lecture when a female mechanical voice sounded: _security system deactivated._ Robin promptly shut up as Sierra smirked.

Sierra started up the metal rungs in the corner by the shark tank, and Lily said, "Don't worry, Robin. It was a good concern." Then she followed her sister up the makeshift ladder. The latter followed behind. When they reached the glass platform that Wilbur had to jump off of, there was a tunnel leading through the shark tank. The sisters walked through it, staring at the sharks that were so close to them. They noted the dent in the metal hatch. As it began to mechanically slide up, the dent jammed it.

With a broken whirring sound, the hatch failed to go any farther up, which led Sierra to kick the hatch off so they could crawl through the tunnel. After a while, the tunnel opened up and they saw the burn marks where the lasers had touched the ground. Noted by the long, ashy lines and charred marks all around, it was a miracle that Wilbur ever got through this alive.

Sierra noted where it looked like a cage of lasers had been, and that's where Wilbur must've gotten hurt. After all, he had come out of his room clutching his shoulder like a baby. The metal doors slid aside and the girls walked into where the motion detector hallway was. They took one look at the cameras posed in bizarre directions and saw the multiple arrows either sticking in the wall or broken on the floor. Then, they saw the charred marks on the ceiling, walls, and floor where fireballs had dissolved into the material. Sierra grinned as she picked up an arrowhead.

"See the red on the tip?" she said, holding out the arrowhead as if it was an incredible gold coin at a museum. "That's Wilbur's blood. I can tell." She grinned as multiple images passed through her mind of Wilbur desperately attempting to make it through alive.

"Ew! Sierra, that's gross!" Lily cringed and staggered backward. She stared at the blood as if it was a tendon covered with tartar sauce covered in ticks with their heads cut off. Sierra, who knew this was the image in Lily's mind, burst out in hysterics.

Robin rolled her eyes and walked in front of them, then froze in her tracks.

"Robin? What's wrong?" Lily walked up to her and her jaw dropped at what she saw. She froze and gaped.

"Ugh!" Sierra threw her arms into the air. "What the heck are you guys looking at?" She stomped behind them and stared, impressed, at what she saw. All the death traps were frozen in mid-swing, crush, or whatever. "Ok, how the heck did Kilbur afford all this?"

"I'm just in shock that Wilbur made it through this," Robin remarked as they walked through the death show. They paused momentarily to stare at the show of paint at the end and saw a human outline on the floor, undoubtedly where Wilbur fell on the floor in pain. They cracked up and walked through the door to the theater.

"Impressive," Lily remarked at the large theater, complete with candy and stuff.

Sierra walked over to the candy counter.

"Sierra, where are you going?" Robin asked.

"To get some Sour Patch Kids. I'm starving!" Sierra said over her shoulder and grabbed a pack.

"Oooh! I want some Kit Kats!" Lily ran over the candy counter to grab her candy.

Robin rolled her eyes and went to scour the seats. She saw nothing until she got to the middle row. A white DVD case with blue and red words sat under the seat. She picked it up and stared at it, then said, "Tom and Huck?"

"What?" Lily asked, spraying Kit Kat crumbs from her mouth. She and Sierra walked over to Robin to look at the DVD case.

"Tom and Huck. It's the name of the DVD," Robin pointed out, reading the red letters on the top of the case. Sierra screamed and staggered backward. She slapped her forehead and groaned. "What?" Robin asked.

"Ohh, crap, I know that movie! That can only mean one thing!" Sierra sighed and sat in a brown-leather-covered chair.

"And what's that?" Robin asked, sitting next to Sierra, clearly interested in what Sierra had to say.

"Oh my God!" Lily squealed. "I totally knew it, didn't I know it, I totally knew it!"

"What?!" the latter said in unison.

"Kilbur got abducted by aliens with sponge brains!"

Robin slapped her head and groaned while, with a sigh, Sierra snapped, "You're a sponge brain. Anyway…" She dug her hand behind the seat and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Lily asked, still feeling dejected because of her failed sponge brain theory.

"I knew it!" Sierra stared at the paper and her words came out as more of a gush than actual words. She should've saw this coming. She should have.

"What?!" Robin and Lily screamed in unison, startling Sierra back into the real world.

"Oh, right. Well it seems that Kilbur has changed her name to Huck and now she's in Hannibal in 1840 with Huckleberry Finn. And that's not good. At all," Sierra sighed, replacing the paper in the seat cushion.

"And how, may I ask, do you know this?" Lily asked skeptically.

Sierra looked Lily right in the eye with dead seriousness and said, "I know my sister _very_ well."

"Wait—I've read the Adventures of Tom Sawyer," Robin said slowly, growing more worried by the minute. "What if Kil—er…Huck runs into Injun Joe or gets lost in the woods or something?"

Sierra rolled her eyes and a smiled played at the edge of her lips. "Oh believe me," she said with a hint of certainty. "We lived in the woods for ten years, on our own, and she survived most fine. And since she's obsessed with Huck, and he threw knives in the movie, my guess is that our sister taught herself to throw knives. And if she can throw knives, she's scarier and more dangerous than me, Chuck Norris, and the hockey-mask psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook all combined. So it's likely that Injun Joe is _so _screwed."

-

**Comment? Yes please do! The next chapter I post is going to be back in 1840—just a sneak peek. And one of my trusted friends came up with a brilliant idea that I **_**cannot**_** believe I didn't come up with! HHR. I'll reveal what it means later. Hehehe……**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes! After a three-day wait, chapter seven is here! Hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER SEVEN

~Hannibal Woods, 1840~

"Ugh! Shoot!" Wilbur groaned as he walked through yet _another _seemingly invisible spider web. He made a useless attempt at brushing off the sticky threads before he gave up and kept walking. Suddenly, he felt a presence on his arm. He looked down and squealed as he saw the creator of the web resting soundlessly on his arm. He shook his arm frantically and ran. Finally, in about five minutes, he collapsed by a tree and complained to himself.

"Stupid woods; stupid sister; stupid spiders and their bizarre web-making," he grumbled. He went on like this for a while, until his irritation turned to self-pity. "Oh, some time soon, maybe, Kilbur will regret snapping at me and return to beg for forgiveness, only to find me dead, a knife in my back and Injun Joe standing above me." He pitied himself more, not even remembering that his sister's name was Huck now and Kilbur was a thing of the past. "Or maybe she and her boyfriend will feel so bad about treating me poorly and find me dead with a spider on me from these forsaken webs."

He pitied and angered and whined for a little while longer, and eventually all this reminded him how lonely and hungry he was, and how it would only be a little longer until a cold sheet of death covered him and he would be no more. He could imagine his tombstone now—_Wilbur Robinson—2024-1840_. It would be surrounded by flowers and onlookers dressed in black, weeping into handkerchiefs. His father's arm would be around his sobbing mother, and even Sierra would pitch in a nice word or two. They would all hate Huck, and she would be blamed for getting him killed. She would be in such trouble and everyone would turn against her. She would be bullied at school for getting the most popular and handsome boy in school killed (note how creative his imagination is).

Unless she never went back to school at all. She planned on staying with Huck Finn forever, after all. Maybe no one would ever know he died here. Perhaps he would just drop dead one day—here one minute, gone the next—and his corpse would rot and be picked clean by vultures and animals, until eventually decomposing, leaving no trace of him. Then he would be forgotten, a mere drop in the ocean of memories. Nobody would care. Nobody would want to. Wilbur Robinson's name would go down in vain, and nobody would do anything about it. Sure, the Robinson family would have trinkets and such from his previous good life.

Or maybe, Wilbur thought, he wasn't giving himself enough credit. Yes, people would find him. They would construct a monument far greater than any of the Great Pyramids for him. He would be in a sarcophagus, bejeweled in the greatest and most expensive gemstones, outlined and accented in gold, made of precious metals, his famous lightning bolt insignia resting, gleaming, in the center. People would offer precious antiques and belongings to the tomb, and all his belongings would be placed in the tomb or the museum, in glass cases, on display, so incredible that no one could ever touch them again. His varsity Chargeball glove would be stared at and awed. His comb would be wanted and special. He would be envied and missed, and such occasion should never be forgotten.

Wilbur soon grew tired and weary of such imagining, and he was lulled to sleep by comforting thoughts and mentally writing his fabulous memoirs.

Huck yawned and opened her eyes. She was exhausted from the previous night—the murder, the oath, Wilbur throwing a tantrum. He wouldn't last two days on his own. She knew it, too. It would only be a matter of time before he came running back. Of course, she needn't worry herself with such. Why should she? If he died, it wasn't her problem. It wasn't her fault Wilbur decided to throw a hissy fit and storm away, thereby sealing his own fate. She didn't force him to come with her. It was his decision to follow her and snoop into her business. She could've stopped him—no, she could have tried. Wilbur's stubbornness would have just made him do it anyway.

She got up and stretched. This was the life! She had no idea what time it was; all she knew was that she was starving. She smiled at the still-sleeping form of Huck Finn. She couldn't help but think, _he is so dreamy_. Then, she hitched up a sack, slung it over her shoulder and made her way through the woods until she saw an opening. It was the town—Hannibal. She crept behind the houses and through alleyways. The mud and dirt stained her feet as she sneaked around. It was exactly like it was in the movie, so she basically knew every inch of it. She saw oblivious townspeople walking down the roads, clearly happy for so early in the morning (actually, it was 11:45 A.M., but Huck didn't know that. She couldn't care less about time).

Huck picked up her feet and, with cat-like stealth, swung onto a branch jutting out of a tree behind someone's house. She knew exactly which house it was, but it was better if they didn't know she was here. She stared at a window that peered into the kitchen. It was open, and a middle-aged woman with light blonde hair and worn skin hurried around in there. She put flapjacks on plates, scuttled them out of view, came back and stirred eggs, put a pie on the windowsill, and hurried out of the house to get water from a well. This was the golden moment of opportunity for Huck. She leapt down from the tree, grabbed the pie, and darted off.

Huck then went to the river—the good ol' Mississippi. She checked some of the other fishers' traps. They weren't by them presently, so who would it hurt if she decided to check them herself? There was a good amount of fish, which she put into the sack and, once again, slung it over her shoulder and was off. She went back to the opening in the woods from whence she came out and made her way back to her and Huck's camp. She picked up twigs and sticks along the way, tucking them under her arm. She arrived at the camp some time around noon, though she couldn't care less.

Huck was just stirring, his hair hanging in front of his eyes in a way that made the other Huck's heart melt. He was just so hot. Honestly!

Huck smiled to herself, thinking _if I licked my finger and put it on him, it would sizzle. Lick, tssss, he is so hot. Why can't everyone have hair like his? Nah, if everyone did, not everyone could work it. Seriously, though, I just want to kiss him so bad. But not yet. I'm pretty sure he's falling for me too on the inside. After all, I do look awesome with messy hair. And baggy clothes don't make me look fat. Not that I'm exactly overweight to begin with, but I think everyone's self conscious about their stomach at least a little. Anyway, they're comfortable, and Huck manages to make them look hot as well. In fact, I think I'll just stare at him until he asks me what I'm staring at._

This satisfied her, and it was a couple minutes before Huck did ask, "What are you starin' at?"

"You," Huck replied simply, setting her things on the ground.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why? Because I think you're hot," Huck responded nonchalantly. No use hidin' it. He was gonna figure it out sometime or another. I mean, come on, LOOK AT HIM! He's GORGEOUS!

"Okay," Huck shrugged. He's been told that many times. He's hung out with her for many weeks. He's used to that. "So where've you been?"

"Gettin' food. I ain't doin' it all myself. I reckon you're helpin' me," Huck said, helping her friend up.

"Okay, so what can I do?" Huck asked, eyeing the sack.

"_You _can help me clean and gut the fish. Then, I'll get the fire started and you can start cooking the fish."

"Sounds right."

With that, Huck got a clasp knife from a sack and proceeded to gut her share of the fish. The other Huck did the same and in a few minutes, they were feasting on fish and pie.

Presently, their hunger faded and Huck asked, "Ain't you worried 'bout your brother?"

"Not particularly."

"Why not?"

"Eh, I ain't never worried 'bout him. He ain't my problem," Huck leaned against a rock nonchalantly.

"Well, what if he was?"

"Hey!" Huck snapped, staring at him with her cold blue eyes. "It ain't my fault that he wanted to come with me. It ain't my fault that he stormed off. It ain't my fault that he couldn't get used to me changin'."

"What if you was in his position?"

"Well, I ain't, am I?"

"What if you was?"

"I ain't stupid enough to let that happen!" They sat in silence for a few minutes.

All of a sudden, they heard yelling coming from the direction of the town. The Hucks exchanged looks and ran to the town. All the townspeople were running like a mob in the direction of the graveyard. Huck drew in his breath.

"Crap," the other Huck said and they flawlessly joined the crowd, unnoticed. They followed until they reached the graveyard, where Muff Potter was surrounded by people, blaming him for murder.

"I didn't do it! I swear I didn't do it!" Muff yelled.

"Look what I found!" a man yelled. "It's Muff Potter's knife! I sold it to him last winter." He walked into the middle of the crowd, holding the knife and waving it around.

"Well, I say lynch him, lynch him now!" another man with weird sideburns yelled. Huck recognized him as Mr. Dobbins, the schoolmaster.

Muff protested, when a voice rang out:

"I saw the murder!"

Injun Joe walked by Muff Potter. Muff glowed and said, "Oh, oh, Joe. Thank the Lord. Now you tell them…you tell them it ain't me."

"Tell us what you know!" a voice said.

"Yeah, I passed through here last night, and I saw Muff and Doc Robinson digging up that there grave," Injun Joe gestured to a tombstone. "And then, in a drunken rage, I saw Muff stab the doc."

Gasps arose from all around. Huck narrowed her eyes. She saw this coming.

"That ain't the way it happened," Muff said as people grabbed him. "I swear! We found the map to Murrel's treasure, and then Joe and doc got in a fight, and—"

"Ya hear that, people? More drunk talk from Muff Potter!" Injun Joe shouted.

Muff's jaw dropped. Huck went silent and crept back behind a tree. The other Huck followed her and they listened intently to the conversation unfolding before them.

"Murrel's lost treasure is an old wife's tale!" Mr. Dobbins yelled, waving his hand in the air like a preacher. "I know the history of this entire county, and I'm telling you it doesn't exist!" He did a weird gesture with his hands, which caused Huck to shoot one of her famous sarcastic looks toward her friend crouching below her.

Huck looked up at her and mouthed, "What?"

She stared at Mr. Dobbins and mouthed back, "What the heck did he just do with his hands?"

Huck shrugged and they returned to watching the scene.

"But I seen the map!" Muff yelled.

"I say you're lyin," Injun Joe said, putting his face a few inches from Muff's. "I say there ain't no map." A smirk flashed across his face for a split second. "There never was." He and Muff stared at each other for a moment, and Injun Joe gave an almost unnoticeable nod to someone in the crowd.

The man Injun Joe nodded to stepped through the crowd and yelled, "Who all thinks Muff Potter is a drunk, a liar, and a murderer; raise your hand!"

Nearly the entire crowd pumped their fists in the air and shouted. The Hucks exchanged glances as the crowd swelled and tightened their circle on Muff. One man even put a noose around Muff's neck. Among all the chaos, a gunshot rang out, silencing them all.

"Now, let's just hold on, people, hold on!" a voice followed the gunshot. It was Judge Thatcher, holding a pistol. "Thank you. Now…" He gave a small laugh. "Now…" he repeated and shook his head gently. "You folks wouldn't be tryin' to deny me the pleasure of presidin' over a trial now, would you?" He approached Muff Potter and shoved the man with the noose away. He took it off and asked, "Are you all right, Mr. Potter?"

Muff nodded feebly, still in shock from the noose.

Judge Thatcher nodded and turned to the crowd. "Now what would be the point of having a new judge in town if you won't let me judge anything?"

"But we all know he's guilty!" Mr. Dobbins said. Shouts of agreement sounded from all around.

"And we all know you're an idiot, Ed Dobbins!" an elderly woman all dressed in black bonked Mr. Dobbins on his hand with her cane, then knocked his toupee off.

"Ow! Hey!" Mr. Dobbins scrambled to put his toupee back and glared at the woman.

It was the Widow Douglas. "Now, listen to me, you pointy-headed ghouls. Muff Potter may be the scum of the earth, but he deserves a fair trial and I aim to see he gets one." She turned to Judge Thatcher. "Judge, how soon can you get this business started?"

"We should be start hearin' evidence the day after tomorrow," Judge Thatcher replied.

"Settled." Widow Douglas looked to the crowd. "Now the rest of you _good _citizens, you be on your way." She ushered them along with her cane. "Let the law do its job. Come on."

"Let's go, Muff," someone said and grabbed his arms. They pulled him away and the crowd dispersed.

"I didn't do it, Tom! I swear I didn't do it!" Muff called to Tom Sawyer, who was among the crowd during all this.

Tom frantically went back and forth in his mind whether to defend Muff or keep his oath to the Hucks (and Wilbur). He made up his mind and began to chase after Muff, unwittingly passing by the tree the Hucks were ducking behind.

Huck stuck out his foot and tripped Tom. Tom scrambled to turn over to see the Hucks glaring at him. Huck held out the oath and said, "You wanna drop dead an' rot?"

"Muff's innocent, Huck! We gotta help him," Tom protested.

"We ain't gotta do nothin'."

"You'd let him hang for something he didn't do?" Tom asked in skepticism.

"It ain't no skin off our backs," Huck cut in. She had _always _wanted to say that line to someone!

The Hucks turned away and began walking. Tom followed close behind. "What if we could get the map?" Tom said. "It would prove Muff was tellin' the truth and it wouldn't make us break our oath."

"Only one little problem!" The Hucks whirled around. "That map is in Injun Joe's pocket!"

Tom gave a mischievous grin. He would have to dare them into this. "Well, if you're scared—"

"Why should we stick _our_ necks out for Muff Potter?"

"'Cause you know he didn't do it."

Huck snorted. "So?"

"So not doin' anything about it is wrong."

"Says who?"

_Dang it, they're good._ Tom sighed and desperately tried to think of another lure. "What if it was you in Muff's shoes?"

Huck retorted right back, "It ain't."

"What if it was me?"

"Well, if you was that stupid, then maybe you'd deserve what was coming to you!" With that, there was a minute of silence. The Hucks stared at Tom, as if daring him to say something else.

"That's not what friends do, Huck. I thought we was friends." Tom turned on his heel and walked away.

"Yeah, well maybe I don't know what you're talkin' about!" Huck yelled after him, grabbed his friend Huck, and turned around.

They made their way back to their camp and sat down on rocks. "That went real smooth." Huck shook her hair out of her eyes and leaned back into a tree.

"Like you said, it ain't our fault."

"That's true, after all."

"Do you feel bad about any of this?"

"A little. Muff don't deserve it. Neither does Tom." Huck's microscopic conscience was rearing its ugly head again. It bugs the crap out of her whenever it does that. She began banging her head against the tree.

"Yeah…maybe we should—"

He was cut off by a blood-curdling scream in the distance.

The Hucks stared at each other in alarm. Panic squeezing her heart, Huck whispered:

"Wilbur."

-

**Duh, duh , DUUUUHHH!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**There's a big twist coming, and I hope you're ready for it. Things are about to take a turn for a worst for both Wilbur **_**and **_**Huck…the boy one. Hehehe…**

Chapter Eight

-

Wilbur tumbled through the grass, running as if his life depended on it. Well, that's not entirely true. His life _did_ depend on it. Was it a pack of wolves? No. Was it Injun Joe? Surprisingly, no. Sierra, Lily, and Robin were chasing him through the woods, apparently ticked at him for running off. Finally, Sierra tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"Ahhhh!!!" Sierra let out a yell of frustration. "You twit! You idiot! I'm so mad at you, I have no words! Why not cut to the chase—WHERE'S KILBUR?!?!"

"You mean Huck?!" Wilbur yelled.

"YES, WHATEVER!!! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She's probably with her _boyfriend_, Huck," Wilbur looked to the side. "Oh, look. Here he comes now, with Tom."

Huck ran in. He seemed out of breath. "Who're they?" he asked, eyeing Sierra, Lily, and Robin.

Tom looked at Robin. "What died in her hair?"

Robin looked offended for a moment, but then realized what he meant. "Oh, this isn't blood!" she pointed out her cherry-red streak.

They turned their attention back to the others.

"They're my sisters…" Wilbur gasped with Sierra's forearm pinned against his windpipe.

"Yeah, we are; speaking of which, WHERE IS SHE?!" Sierra exploded again.

"Where's who?"

"Where's HUCK?!"

"I don't know! I thought maybe you'd know. She was all worried when she heard Wilbur scream, and then it seemed like she just disappeared," Huck said.

"You mean you have no idea where she is?" Sierra snapped, anger building up inside her.

"Ain't got a clue," Tom seemed as worried as Huck.

"Well, maybe if we split up, we'll be able to find her!" Lily suggested brightly, surprising most of the people there.

"It may be too late," Wilbur said pessimistically.

"He's right. Injun Joe mighta got her," Huck added.

"Excuse me, but if that _is _the case, then we all better get a move on," Robin said pointedly.

They all nodded and set off in search of the girl. Nobody noticed the eyes staring at them from the trees…

**Yes, I know. Short chapter, but it's dramatic. Where might she be? And Marco Polo isn't going to fix this one. Muahaha!**


	9. Chapter 9

** This is not going to be very peaceful, I can tell you that right now.**

Chapter Nine

-

About two hours later, they all met up again.

"Okay, I searched the woods," Sierra said, deliberately leaving out the fact that she used her rocket shoes. "She's not there."

"She ain't back at my place, neither," Huck said.

"I found a stick. It's really pretty, too!" Lily chirped. After being given strange looks from everyone, she added, "But, no Huck."

"Okay, so, where could she be?" Robin asked.

They exchanged a look as they all assumed the worst. Suddenly, a knife flew from the woods, plunging into a tree millimeters from Huck's head. They all looked with hopeful glances. "Huck?" Wilbur asked.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

Injun Joe sprung out of the foliage, knocking Huck down. "Ha! Found you!"

Lily shrieked. Robin fell backward. Tom flew into Wilbur. Sierra, however, instinctively kicked Injun Joe. The force of the attack knocked him backwards. Huck rolled away, clutching at his throat.

That's when Injun Joe attacked. He flung his knife at Sierra. With quick reflexes, Sierra twisted away. The knife shot past, grazing her upper arm. Sierra's hand flew to her arm as she sickeningly realized where that knife would have landed if she had not moved.

Lily quickly scooped up the knife and threw it at Injun Joe. Unfortunately, her aim was slightly off. The knife flew past Injun Joe and embedded itself in the ground. This enabled Injun Joe to pick it up. He smiled menacingly as he punched Lily across the face, sending her sprawling to the ground. "Lily!" Sierra yelled, rushing to her side.

Robin pulled out one of her inventions—a laser gun. But as she was aiming, Injun Joe pushed her aside. He was heading towards Wilbur.

Wilbur, realizing Tom had fainted, pushed him off. He jumped to the side as Injun Joe's foot came down, smashing into Tom's arm. He moaned faintly, but did not wake up. Injun Joe glared at Wilbur, but decided to approach Huck with his knife. By then, Huck's throat was bleeding from a cut. Wilbur looked around. He realized he was the only one still standing.

Huck was obviously in a situation. Sierra, who had a cut in her arm, was trying her best to support Lily, who had a bruise on her cheek. It was quickly becoming darker. Robin was grasping her side. He noticed her shirt was ripped, and there were a couple shallow cuts. Tom's arm was bent at an awkward angle.

As he saw Injun Joe approaching Huck with his knife raised, Wilbur knew that it was up to him. He sprang up and threw himself between Injun Joe and Huck.

"You!" Injun Joe hissed. "Do I hafta get ridda you, too?"

Despite his fear, Wilbur replied, "You're not hurting them anymore!"

The look on Injun Joe's face terrified him. He picked Wilbur up by his shirt and threw him into a tree. Wilbur fell to his knees. His head was spinning, and he saw stars. He felt himself being lifted from the ground, coming face-to-face with Injun Joe.

Out of his peripheral vision, Wilbur saw Sierra staring, wide-eyed. Robin was supporting herself against a tree. Tom still hadn't moved. Huck, slightly to his pleasure, looked rather pathetic. Unfortunately, there was no time. Injun Joe snarled and brought his knife back. Wilbur squeezed his eyes shut.

Suddenly, he felt himself being dropped. He heard a rush of air, followed by a loud thud and a light, barely audible one. He heard gasps from all around him. Finally, he heard the voice, "Excuse me, but I don't think _you_ are going to do anything to him!"

He opened his eyes. He couldn't believe them, but it was true. In front of him, standing, was Huck. His sister. But she looked different. Her hair was combed and parted differently. It was significantly shorter—it barely reached her shoulders. She wore gray tennis shoes and clothes that fit. Army green cargo capris, a printed white top…the brown rags were gone. Not only that, but she was speaking properly, of all things!

"Kilbur!" he whispered, forgetting that she had changed her name. But, to his surprise, she turned to him and said, "I know. That's me."

Injun Joe narrowed his eyes. "You!" he snarled.

"Me!" she chirped with a smug note in her voice.

"You're Blueberry's friend."

"It's Huckleberry, you incompetent fool," she replied.

That's when Injun Joe brought his knife down. He wasn't aiming at her…he was aiming at Wilbur. He leapt over her, knife raised, when a black blade deflected the knife.

Kilbur stood there, holding a black katana. The knife was gone. Instead, she held a ninja sword which was almost four feet long.

She lifted the blade high above her head and brought it down in a clean arc. Injun Joe ducked out of the way, simultaneously swinging the knife backwards. Kilbur jumped backwards and lunged out with her foot, hitting Injun Joe squarely in the nose.

He fell with a thud, clutching his nose. It was only moments before he got up and ran away, yelling curses behind him.

Kilbur watched with a smug look, returning the blade to her pocket of wonders.

Wilbur got up, along with the others. "You're back!" he said breathlessly.

"Wilbur," she turned with a grin, "I never left."

** Isn't that wonderful? I enjoyed writing this chapter very much. Although, I will admit, it makes Kilbur sound like a creeper.**


	10. Chapter 10

** All will be explained in this chapter, people!**

Chapter Ten

-

About five minutes later, they were all standing. Kilbur had brought bandages from her pocket of wonders and had helped take care of the wounds. They were now all looking at each other, feeling overwhelming senses of relief.

"Huck! I can't believe it. Perfect timing, by the way," Sierra said.

"Oh, would you stop calling me that? Please," she said.

"But…you changed your name…" Wilbur said, looking confused.

"Nope!" Kilbur smiled, quite pleased. "I'm still Kilbur. I just forged the name change certificate. You'd be surprised how easy it is to do."

"Forged? Why?" Robin asked.

"It was all part of my plan." This statement was met with questioning glances from everyone.

With a sigh, Kilbur said, "You all know that I'm running a little bit low on money, right? Well, I saw the movie _Tom and Huck _after I found it in a garbage can at the old Todayland dump."

"I thought you found it in the attic," Wilbur said.

"Please. Dad doesn't keep old movies in the attic. He keeps other junk. I watched it, and I saw where Murrel's treasure chest was. I saw that gold, and I knew that would solve my monetary issues. Well, we have Time Machines, so it just took off from there."

"Did you get it?" Lily asked.

"Yep," Kilbur said, pulling a bag from her pocket of wonders. "That's why Injun Joe was after me. He saw me take the treasure, and he knew from spying that I hung out with Huck." She gestured to him with her thumb. "I still succeeded though."

"Wait, so, why'd you get all obsess-y?" Lily asked.

"I needed a good excuse to come to this time without question. I'm a naturally good actress, as you know from my 'I honestly didn't know that assignment was due today' rants. I studied the movie to see where everything was. Simple." Kibur seemed to enjoy explaining her plan in detail.

"So where'd you get those ninja skills?" Robin asked.

".com."

"Ah."

"So, why'd you throw out all of your clothes?" Wilbur asked.

"That trash can? Yeah, that was a travel tube. They're stashed in my headquarters."

"You mean your private theater?"

"Yeah right. That's just a façade. With the touch of a button, the room transforms for a more…suitable environment," Kilbur decided to leave out the details.

"So, how'd you transform it in time when I came in?" Wilbur inquired.

"You have the sneaking skills of a half-dead walrus. I saw you on the cameras. You really thought I didn't keep the place under surveillance?"

"But the movie and stuff were in plain sight when we came in!" Sierra said.

"Duh. Strategically-placed props," Kilbur said simply.

"So…ya did all this for treasure?" Huck asked.

"Totally," Kilbur replied, "Don't look so hurt. It's better this way."

With that, Huck and Tom walked away. Kilbur turned to her siblings.

"What about the stolen time machine?" Wilbur asked.

"Stolen? Oh, yeah, I took that back to 2037. I had to get my clothes. Those brown rags…yeah, they're comfortable, but simply put: ew."

"Well, this is all very relieving," Sierra said. "Let's go back home and watch Chuck Norris webcasts."

"Yeah!" Kilbur chirped. And with that, they followed Kilbur into the woods, into the Time Machine, and back to the future.

** Aren't you all relieved? I bet you are. Life is good.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter!**

Chapter Eleven

-

~Robinson House, 2037~

"Oh, kids! Are you all right?" Franny ran over the moment the time machine landed on the front lawn. She hugged her kids and kissed their foreheads.

"Mom…mom…suffocating! Dying!" Kilbur made a fake strangled sound. Franny released her, and she dramatically gasped and coughed.

"Darling, your hair looks adorable! I've been so worried about you. You're even talking properly!" Franny automatically began bombing Kilbur with a million questions.

"Mom, mom, okay, okay, I'm normal! Okay, seriously, chill out!"

"You seemed so different and depressed. You started talking so improperly, and—"

"Mom, it was a school extra credit assignment. You were supposed to act like you were from a different century to experience different worldly, cultural things," Kilbur said reassuringly.

"Oh, I see," Franny said, clearly glad that her daughter wasn't going insane.

The latter exchanged looks. A good actress, indeed.

With that, they walked into the Robinson house.

-

Kilbur sat in her bed, poring over a book. It was storming outside, and it was extremely dreary.

"Hi, Kilbur," Sierra popped up next to her bed silently.

"Hi, Sierra," Kilbur answered in a dull monotone. Sierra knew that she was transfixed in her book.

"Which book is that? _H.I.V.E._ again?" Sierra asked.

Kilbur nodded absently, turning a page.

Sierra sighed, "I swear, you are more into _H.I.V.E._ than I am into _Harry Potter_." She was still slightly bummed that Kilbur didn't jump when she snuck up. Either Kilbur was used to it or her ninja skills were cracking.

"Yeah, well, that's life. The new book is on pre-order, but it's not coming for a few months. Until then, I've gotta read up," Kilbur said. A few moments passed before she bent the page corner and closed the book. "Where's Lily?"

"Dance! Online."

"Wilbur?"

"Chargeball."

"Robin?"

"Here!" a voice chirped from the door. Kilbur and Sierra looked over as Robin sprinted onto the levitation pad and up to the other two. She held what looked like a beaker of fizzing water.

Kilbur and Sierra exchanged looks. "What is that?" Sierra asked suspiciously.

"Another Wilbur trial," Robin replied proudly. After seeing their curious expressions, she explained, "It's a colorless, odorless, tasteless liquid."

"Yes…" Kilbur eyed the beaker skeptically, "and what exactly _is_ this colorless, odorless, tasteless liquid?"

"I call it _harogen_. It changes color to blend in with any liquid or solid. Then, when it is mixed with Wilbur's DNA, it starts to burn, followed by stinging, popping, and eventually spontaneously combusting," Robin explained.

Kilbur raised both eyebrows, and Sierra winced. Their expressions then abruptly changed to eager faces.

"Don't worry, though. It won't kill him…I think. And it's not toxic…I think. Ah, well, we'll find out soon enough," Robin smiled and gave the liquid a little swish.

"Let's mix it with his shampoo. I want to see his head throw up its hair," Kilbur said, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

With a sigh, Sierra held out her hand. "Give me the evil book. You have too many ideas as it is."

Kilbur clutched _H.I.V.E._ to her chest. "No!" Suddenly, she heard insistent beeping in her ear. "Ah, crap. There's unauthorized personnel detected around my headquarters." She jumped up, threw the book on the bed, and headed to the travel tube.

"Oooh, I'm coming too!" Sierra chirped.

"You two go. I'm going to go put the harogen in a sealed container," Robin moved carefully away.

-

Kilbur and Sierra burst into the booby trapped hallway. Automatically, Sierra began laughing hysterically, occasionally yelling, "Oh, this is too good!"

Kilbur took her cell phone out and began taking pictures.

Wilbur, however, looked less than amused. He hung upside down, suspended in midair by a rope tied around his ankle. "Kilbur, this was _not_ here last time!"

"Hah! I upgraded, can't you tell?" Kilbur laughed.

Wilbur rolled his eyes, trying to keep a straight face. It was good to have her back.

~The End~

**The end! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
